A light in a sea of darkness
by koneko101
Summary: Sakura becomes blind after a mission. Her heart becomes cold and aloof, and the most unlikely person starts to melt her heart. But the reason she became blind returns to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

Koneko101Hey everybody! I'm writing a new story, but I'll try to update my other one soon. lol. So I hope you all enjoy this story. They may seem a little OOC, but it's my story so there. haha. On with the show! If you please, Kenshin.

Kenshin Koneko101 does not own Naruto, or me for that matter. Good thing, because the world would bcome a very dark place if she did, that it would.

Koneko101Hey! Whose side are you on? bonks him over the head repeatedly.

KenshinOROOOOOOOOOOO!

Prologue

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as he stared at the hospital door. Room 113. Sakura's room. He knew he had to go in, but it was hard. Seeing his teammate so weak and vulnerable was hard. Steeling himself, he forced his hand to open the door. It was his job to retrieve her while Kakashi and Naruto got things in order. The door creaked slightly as it slowly opened.

He scanned the room until he spotted her. Sakura sat quielty by the window, seemimngly enjoying the view. But Sasuke knew better. "Sakura, it's time to go."he said quietly, snapping her out of her daze. She nodded her head, but didn't face him. He held a sigh as he crossed the room and took her hand. Only then did she look at him.

He flinched slightly as her now dead, blank eyes bore into him. The spark was gone, all the warmth that her eyes once held was now gone. He felt a flash of anger run through him. Damn Itachi, damn him! First he failed to kill him, and now Sakura payed for his mistake. He could still remember what the doctors had told him the day they brought her in.

Flashback

"Are you all here for Haruno Sakura?" a doctor asked as Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke all looked up. They nodded as Sasuke got to his feet. "Well?" he demanded as he glared at the doctor. The man flinched as he cleared his throat.

"Miss Haruno has a few broken ribs, as well as heavy bruising to them, internal bleeding, major blood loss, and a large gash along her stomach. She also had many injuries to her head and eyes. We were able to get her a blood transfusion, but there is still a good chance that she won't make it. If she does make it, she will never see again. I'm sorry." he told them before walking off.

End Flashback

_"If she does make it, she will never see again."_

The doctor's words kept repeating in his mind as he stared at Sakura. "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded, and he sighed as he led her out of the room. She hadn't spoken a word since they found out she was blind. Maybe she would start talking again soon. Very soon.

Well, that's it for the prologue. Ya like? I do. haha. I'll try to update 'Pirate's' soon, but I'm having a bit of writer's block. haha. Ok, more like laziness issues. lol. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Koneko101Hey all, sorry about the long update. Yeah, you can have injuries to your eyes and still have the eyeballs intact. She just got some internal head injury, which is what I meant when I put that her eyes were injured too. So I guess I should have explained that better. - - ;;;;;;. Heh heh. My bad.

Xujin Ya think? (sarcasm)

Koneko101SILENCE YOU INSOLENT WELP! reviewers briefly wonder if she's sane, and she just flashes a sheepish smile heh heh, ignore her. Well, here's the story. Lights, camera, ACTION! Oh , and I don't own Naruto.(except for the characters not in the manga/episodes)

Xujinfalls anime style This isn't a movie idiot!

Koneko101CAN IT!

CHAPTER ONE bum bum bum bummmmmmm

Sasuke silently led her to the front desk, unable to think of anything to say. He would glance at her occasionally, but other than that he did nothing. They were almost to the front desk when a fat girl with brown hair stopped them. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here? I never knew that you helped out here! How sweet!" she said brightly as she looked at him dreamily.

Sasuke looked at her with a 'what the hell' look as he tried to step around her. "Excuse me, we need to be going." he told her as he once again failed to pass. Only then did she notice Sakura, and that Sasuke was holding her hand. "Hey, you! What are you doing with MY Sasuke-kun?"she said angrily as she glared at Sakura. When Sakura stayed silent, she started to twitch. "I'm talking to you stupid!" Again, silence.

The girl growled before something seemed to dawn on her. "Oh, I get it. You're helping one of the disabled people (1), aren't you? That's so sweet of you!" she sugar-coated her words so much that Sasuke almost gagged. Then anger came as he glared at the girl so hard she cringed in fear. "Listen up, you stupid wench. Sakura is not challenged, and you are to leave her be. Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Way." he hissed, emphasizing each word. The girl gulped as she scurried to the side, not wanting to provoke him even more.

Sasuke passed by her quickly, pulling Sakura along behind him. As soon as he was at the front desk, he signed the forms that he needed to and left. He didn't want to be there any longer than he had to. He slowed down as soon as the hospital was out of sight, and he could hear Sakura panting behind him. Even he was slightly winded from the speed he had gone. He led her to the cherry orchard and had her sit down. As soon as they were both settled, he started to try to get her talking.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for what that girl said to you back there. She had no right. You shouldn't have taken that." he told her as he turned to face her, lying on his side. She kept quiet, but her head went down slightly at his remark. "Sakura, how did you get into that accident? Kakashi, Naruto, and I arrived near the end, and only you know what started the whole thing." Once again she said nothing, merely turning her head away so he couldn't see her face.

Sasuke sighed as he turned onto o his back again. He really wanted to know what happened. He felt guilty for not getting there sooner, and for not being able to prevent it in the first place. If he had only known that she was going there, he could have gone with her. Of course he knew he wouldn't have, but he had been feeling like something bad was going to happen that day so maybe he would have. He just wasn't sure. They stayed there for a while, until the sun was low on the horizon. Then Sasuke decided it was time to go home.

Kakashi, Naruto, and himself had already move all of her stuff to Sasuke's house, since he was the only one who had plenty of spare space. Her parents had been killed on a mission almost two years ago, so she would need someone to watch after her because of her predicament. After all, now she would be unable to do things on her own. At least for a while. 'They should be done getting everything ready by now.'Sasuke thought as he stood up.

He padded over to Sakura and took her hand, pulling her up gently. She had started slightly when he took her hand, but had relaxed when she realized who it was. That, of course, only took a few seconds. He led her away, and started explaining her new lodgings. "You'll be staying with me now, until you are able to care for yourself alone. Your rooms next to mine, so if you need anything just sorta knock on the wall. Their pretty thin." he said, and breathed a silent sigh at her silence.

People watched them as they walked, and anyone who didn't know about what happened would have mistaken them as a couple, since Sasuke was holding her hand to lead her. Of course, only his fan club didn't know of the accident. They weren't exactly the best of friends with Sakura since she was on his team. But it seemed that the girl from earlier had spread the word that they were to leave her alone, since they kept silent and merely glared at her instead.

The walk to his home was silent, and once they got there he took her to his room. He had hoped she would say something, but she just started to feel around the room. 'Must be memorizing where everything is.' he thought as he said goodbye and left the room. He walked to his room and fell back on the bed, letting out a small sigh. He didn't want her to hear him through the wall.

He laid there for a while until he heard a small crash from her room. He sat up, and after a moment got up and went to her room. She was crouching on the floor, trying to pick up the pieces of something. On closer inspection, he saw that it was the picture from their trip to the beach. He also noticed that her hands were getting cut from the broken glass. "Let me help." he said softly as he started to pick up the bigger shards, using his chakra to fuse the smaller ones together into big fragments.

Once he was done, he threw the shards away and went to where she was still crouched on the ground. She was holding the picture, and when she heard him sit next to her, she held it out in a silent question. Sasuke stared at it for a moment before speaking. "This is from our trip to the beach." he told her before pulling her up. "Come on, let's get your hands clean." he said as he led her to the bathroom. He sat her on the sink and got the first aid kit out. As he cleaned her wounds, he thought back to their time on the beach. Even he had had a good time there.

Flashback

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, even Sasuke admitted that. The sun was bright, and a breeze made the day cool. At the moment, Team 7 was taking a small vacation to the beach. Naruto and Sasuke were swimming, Sakura was sunbathing, and Kakashi was reading his favorite perverted book. Sakura looked up from her sunbathing when she heard Naruto shouting angrily.

"You bastard! How dare you dunk me under the water and hold me down! I could have died!" Naruto shouted, heedless to the fact that he was slowly sinking since he wasn't remembering to keep himself afloat. Sakura giggled slightly as she called out to him. "Naruto, you may want to kick your feet since your starting to sink!"

Naruto looked at her in confusion until he noticed that he was indeed sinking. He screamed as he starting to frantically kick, causing him to do a somersault underwater. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all laughed as Sakura headed out into the water. Naruto was too busy pouting to notice that she was sneaking up behind him. "It's not funny! What if I really had died!" he whined, huffing angrily. Sasuke noticed Sakura sneaking up on him, and smirked when she motioned for him be quiet by putting a finger to her lips.

Naruto, too far in his rant to notice, was the perfect victim for her prank. "What if some big fish had come and swallowed me upppAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted as Sakura dunked him. She held him for a few seconds before swimming quickly to Sasuke, hiding behind him as Naruto came back up. "Sakura, that was mean! How could you do that to me?" he pouted as she giggled. "Easy, I just pushed down on your head!" she said with a grin, causing Sasuke to chuckle mentally. She always was a bit of a smart-aleck.

"Ok guys, how about a little race?" Sakura suggested as she stretched her arms. Both boys looked at each other before grinning. "Okay, loser cleans up lunch." Sasuke said as he got into position. Sakura and Naruto both nodded as they got ready. "GO!" Naruto shouted, and then blinked when both sped ahead of him. Sakura and Sasuke were tied as they swam toward the sandbar, both wanting to reach it first. Of course they knew Naruto would lose, he never mastered the art of underwater swimming. Both focused their chakra to create a shield over their eyes so they could see without getting salt into them.

They were both swimming fast, since neither of them really had an advantage. While Sasuke had great stamina and strong muscles to pull him along, Sakura had been swimming her whole life so she knew how to swim fast without losing energy. As well as how to use nature to make her go faster. Sasuke watched her fly past him in pure amazement, and was still in shock when he reached the sandbar shortly after her. She smirked at him as she gave him a mocking bow.

"How did you…"he trailed off as he started to come out of his daze. "I've been swimming my whole life, so I know when a current is about to come by as well as how to manipulate it to my advantage. After all, I know the sea better than any fisherman, I assure you." she said with a grin. He scowled slightly as he turned away. "Cheater, no wonder you wanted to race." he mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow even as she gave a small guilty smile. "So? This is just like when you challenge Naruto to matches, even though you know you can beat him. It's an ego boost." He huffed at her bull's eye answer before starting to head back. That was one of the many secrets he had and would learn about Sakura over the years.

Koneko101Well, how was it? There's more to the flashback, so don't worry. Yeah, I own that brown haired girl but I was too lazy to give her a name. heheh. Ok, going on.

Nothing against them, I've been there myself. But it was just to emphasize how much of a bitch my character is. After all, what nice person acts like that to physically disabled people?

Koneko101 Well, I guess that's it. Oh, and can you guys please review? I mean, I know a lot of people read the story, I looked at how many hits I got, but I like reviews! Especially my oh so devoted reviewers right now, but if you review, I can add you to my list of devoted reviewers! YAY! Plus I'm not sure if I should continue this or not sooooooo tell me what ya think! TTFN! Tata for now!


End file.
